Holt and Steeles
by Steeleafan
Summary: You all know Remington Steele loves movies.  This is Remington Steele and he is the main charactor in Heart and Souls now except it's his version.  You'll find out. Heart and SoulsRemington Steele
1. a pleasant accident

Dead people

Harrison Ford as : Todd

Tom Hanks as: James

Angela Lansbury as : Connie

Kristin Chenoweth as : Jackie

**people alive or that were when the dead people died**

David Hyde Pierce as : Aaron

Johnny Depp as :Connie's son

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...This is a what if this movie and this Tv Show Collided? Heart and Souls plus Remington Steele makes this..Holt and Steeles..right?**

**Holt and Steeles :)**

It was a cold day in the green land of Ireland. When young Harry was born. At that moment many other things were happening as well. There was a train on the other side of town that suddenly parted with one of it's cars...four passengers and the driver...were killed.

One of them...was about forty five years old. Her hair was short , curly and bright orange. She had to work that night her children had to stay quietly at home.

''Johny..! Johny where are you!'' The Lady yelled out into the chilly air.

''here he is...'' A lady with black hair said. She was holding many cats and there were four of them surrounding her on the floor.

''Thank you...you know you're spoiling my kids rotten and those cats'' The lady teased

'' ..oh you stop picking on my cats'' The cat lady smiled. The lady goes into her children's room.

''Hey Mommy has to go to work tonight..!'' She smiled at her kids.

''but you have to go to work every night'' Johny said his little orange hair peeking from the covers.

''I know sweety mommy is trying to get back on days but until then..goodnight'' She smiled at him before heading out the door.

''Hugga bug Mr. Hugga Bug!'' Johny begged you could tell he loved it what ever it was.

''alright

Hugga bug

hugga bug bear

if you try to find him for him

well

he won't be there

Mr. Hugga Bug bear''

''Goodnight'' She called before closing the door.

So she left and went on the train.

Her name was Connie.

There was a man waiting in an auditorium. He was in his thirty's...He had black hair and he was very thin.

''James...?'' The man at the door directed at him.

''This gentlemen could go first..would you like to?'' James asked

''thank you'' the man said. When it was James's turn the judges asked him a question.

''What did you sing for us last year?''

''I didn't actually sing I was taken ill'' James mumbled. A lady at a piano started to play some up beat music. James cleared his throat.

''I'm sorry'' He said and the lady started up the music again.

''I'm sorry I can't'' James choked. So he left and went on the train.

Then there was a younger lady in her late twenty's. She had short blond hair and she herself was pretty short. She was wearing a pink ribbon in her hair and a matching pink dress. A man entered the resteraunt and came up to her.

''Jackie!'' He yelled

''NOT here'' She insisted

''here is perfectly fine with me!'' He yelled back. A comedian on a stool in the center gave out a chuckle.

''How bout up here I'm almost finished'' He said. Jackie pulled the man with her outside onto the crowded and smoky street.

''So'' She glared at him.

''so'' he repeated.

''no one can believe I'm letting you do this'' He told her.

''Letting me?'' She said irritated.

''I'm sorry'' He whispered

''Aaron I still have to be sure'' Jackie said calmly.

''Jackie I got that money''

''you mean you bought the cottage..'?'' She asked excitement in her voice.

''yup and just for us''Aaron smiled at her he believed he had won.

''Ooh'' It was getting harder and harder for Jackie to refuse him.

''..Jackie..I love you and I just think I deserve an answer..I can't wait forever you know'' He told her.

''if you love me..couldn't you wait just a bit longer..?'' She asked him.

''I guess I got my answer'' He barked before jolting off. Jackie ran back into work.

''So how'd it go?'' One of her fellow waitresses asked.

''He left he was pretty ticked..'' Jackie explained.

''Girl he came all this way you can reel him in anytime'' She smiled

''your so full of it.!I love him and if I don't do something about it right now I'm going to loose him!'' She said filled with hope of a second chance.

.So she left and went on the train.

Then there was a man who just recently turned.. thirty. His name was ... Todd. He had dark brown hair that was parted to the side. He was humming a tune on an empty road.

. Then he came to a house and he used special equptment to get in unnoticed. He found what he was looking for then he heard a noise.

''how was dinner'' He asked the man covered by a shadow.

''very well thank you...you were paid..'' He told him.

''you want your fifty dollars back here...we shouldv'e never swiped these...'' The man said.

''Give them back'' The man ordered.

''nope no can do'' and the man was out on the ledge of the house and he jumped down landing on the ground but without breaking anything. There was a boy waiting for him.

''What are you doing here I told you I'd let you know!'' The man screamed at the kid.

''did you get um did you get my...coins?'' He asked

''Jeezes kid I mean I did the best I could...'' He tried to cover.

''you shouldv'e taken um anyway! You stink Mister! You STINK!'' the boy yelled after him as he road away on his little bike. The man's name was Todd. So he left and got on the train.

The conductor wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He was reading a magazine...not one I would recemend to children if you know what I mean. He wasn't paying attention to the rail and his car and the one after it with the four people described... fell into the sea. The train cars

bobbed up to the surface... where the four of them were helping each other out of the windows.

''you okay?'' Connie asked

''yeah I'm okay..'' James answered her.

''how can we be okay?'' Todd asked

Just then the conductor came out of the engine car...and he started rising towards the sky until he was out of sight. Then one by one they each started to rise.

''this can't happen to me!'' James almost yelled

''I have to see my kids I have to see my kids!'' Connie yelped

''aaaahhhhh''they all shreeked as they were escorted to the birth of Harry. Or as some of you know him Remington Steele.


	2. mystery girl and a life left

**Discalimed the song in here is in the movie Heart and Souls it's called Walk like a man by the four seasons.**

''is this heaven?'' James asked

''it can't be...there is a new baby and ..were in a prision..'' Todd said confused and yet informative as well.

''He's kinda cute'' smiled Jackie she received a glare from Connie and shyed away from her glance.

''Well...I havn't seen many babies...around...latelty...'' Jackie muttered

''...you must really not get around...'' Todd teased Jackie instantly turned around to see someone many head taller then her doubling over in laughter. He looked up at her and she stared down at him he winced a little then he brought himself up and chuckled again.

''What's his problem?'' Jackie asked Connie gesturing to the man behind her who was still gasping out a chuckle from time to time.

'' I don't know him..I can't judge him'' Connie explained

'''so if you knew him you could?'' Jackie asked smiling to herself.

**15 years later**

Little Harry was on one of the busy streets in Ireland accopained by his four rather unsual compaions. Harry had curly black hair at this time in his life. He was wearing a brown hat that went nicly over his head. Jackie and Connie were standing asside watching is discust while the two man were trying to get Harry to pick someone's pocket.

''Harry listen to me...alright here he comes now what you've got to do is be real quick about it...

run into him reach into his pocket take it...hide it...you've GOT IT!'' Todd was so excited about Harry's accomplicement.

''Your going to survive Harry and were going to help you!''James exclaimed

''...by ...making him become a theif!'' Connie screamed Harry plugged his ears ,but everyone on the street stared at him because they couldn't hear or see Connie for that matter.

''Hey he does have to survive!'' Todd yelled back at her..Harry still had his ears covered.

''Hey guys...he does have to survive ...but we need to make sure he only steals when he needs to...okay?'' Jackie asked pulling apart the two ...

''Alright alright...but we have to make sure he understands the difference'' Connie agreed

''Done..'' Todd nodded Out of nowhere a group of Americans on a field trip turned the corner.

One stood out to Harry the most. She was a pretty girl with brown hair that was past her waist obviously she liked it that way. She was wearing a padora hat that was brown the same color of the milk chocolete bar in her hand. She smiled at tilted his hat towards her...but she just stared at him like he was... a sneaky fox about to do something that would hurt her. Harry turned to his friends.

''did you see her?'' He asked

''yes we did..'' Connie replied

''she's fetching..isn't she?'' Harry asked

''I guess if you're into all those freckles...'' Todd smiled at the younger boy.

''there's just something I really like about her...I have this strange feeling...'' Harry smiled to himself.

''...don't get all gross on me boy..'' Todd teased

''..come on Todd...Harry is a very ...different...and his feelings about people are usual very good'' Jackie protected Harry from seeming mushy.

''thanks Jack'' Harry smiled he took his hat off and then looked at it and appeared to be examining it. Then Harry started walking away. Todd started trying to walk in the opposite direction towards a woman he thought was attractive. Then he ended up being dragged by some invisable force back to Harry's side.

''What are you really trying to do?'' Jackie asked Todd in a teasing way.

''I know what the limits are I just think we should test them once in a while..'' Todd smiled

''yeah...I mean I do it if I had the guts...'' James tried

''James...you have it in you ..you could have sung for them and you know it!'' Jackie informed him.

''that's a lie if I've ever heard one...'' James said solomly.

''you mean you've never heard a lie...wow a pretty sheltered life you live...that's for sure''

Jackie teased

''he isn't alive remember?'' Todd teased

''Oooooh go all technical on me why don't you!'' Jackie snapped

''hey guys how come I'm the only kid I know with invisable friends like you'' Harry asked

''The lord must have had some idea..'' Connie smiled

''I wish he'd let us in on it'' Jackie smiled too.

Then they all stopped where Harry stopped and stared at the sight before them. There was the girl they had seen before buying a ice cream cone.

''Hey there..'' Harry smiled at her. She glared back as she had before. She stepped towards her and suddenly a car came from around the corner and was about to run her over. Harry rushed over and slid his arms under she pulling her from danger. She peered at him and her eyes twinkled.

''thank you'' she said a smile almost touching her face. Harry just glowed. He carried her safly away from the street and directed her to a tree house he had made for himself...one day with another one of his friends. He helped her up the first step.

''What is this place?'' She asked but before she could get an answer Harry's lips were on hers like a magnet. She pushed him away as quickly as she could let herself. She looked up at him first a smile then a glare.

''I'm sorry ..I'm sorry...I didn't mean too...''Harry tried but the girl he didn't know jumped out the door and fell on the green and brown grass and he could only watch as she slowly got herself up and ran away. Harry stood there his arm resting in the doorway of his tree house. He sighed and watched her run out of the woods and he crawled back into his tree house and sat on the ebony floor. Todd and James were there.

''hey forget about her!'' Todd told him.

''yeah..I mean you'll be good with the ladies and you'll forget all about her!'' James agreed

''I don't think I'd ever forget her...'' Harry said mean while...up on the roof Connie and Jackie were stetching.

''My Johny is twelve years old today...'' Connie sighed

''I'm sure your kids are fine'' Jackie assured

''I just wish I knew... you still think about Aaron?'' Connie asked

''everyday...'' Jackie smiled at the sun and she friend hugged her shoulders and said.

''oh sweety''

''Let's go get the guys...'' Jackie said turning around after she took a moment to breath.

''Kid you really don't need her..'' James was finishing

''what are you guys doing..?'' Connie asked as Jackie sat on the floor next to Harry.

''Trying to tell this little man here that ...there are more fish in the sea...'' James said

''Oh wee o oo oo oo ooo weeee'' Todd started

''Oh how you tried to cut me down to size'' Todd started the verse

''oooo wa ooo!'' Connie and Jackie joined in.

''telling dirty lies to my friends'' James did a line.

''ooo wa oo wa ooo wa ooo'' Connie and Jackie again

''He said it walk like a man talk like a man walk like a man my soaaaooaan !'' Harry finished

''good job Harry..just forget about her..'' Todd grinned slapping Harry on the back.

**Later that night**

''Leaving Harry will be like dying all over again'' Jackie admitted

''this is going to be hell'' Todd explained

''we have to...I mean he'll grow up and everyone will believe that he is insane...he wouldn't survive that way...'' James explained

''we can't just go invisable on the kid...'' Todd said folding his arms in distress.

''you don't know what it's like to loose a child I lost three'' Connie snapeed

''Connie I never had a ...child but for a little while with Harry I felt like a father...'' James explained

''Well I'm going to say goodbye...'' Connie said she walked closer to the tree Harry was curled under.

''Harry sweety Harry ...we love you'' Connie whispered

''I love you too'' Harry whispered back.

''wake up...Harry'' James prodded Harry positioned himself upright against the tree.

''we have to go now sweety...'' Connie started

''go? You can't go...''Harry tried to purswade.

''you'll grow up and forget about us..'' James assured

''No I won't!'' Harry persisited

''Honey...be the man we know you are...'' James told him.

''your the best pick pocket I ever knew kid...'' and Todd disappeared

''Todd ...don't go!'' Harry shouted into the dark

'' you'll forget us...'' and James disappeared

''see ya pal'' Harry whispered

''...no worries...'' and Connie disappered

''yeah...no worries..'' he smiled as he whispered those words the moment after they left her lips.

''I just wish I could give you a big hug...''Jackie smiled a few tears coming down...

''it'll be alright Jack...'' and then she disappeared and there were exactly two tears that feel down Harry's face...he was a strong boy. Then his face changes and we see and older Harry in his convertable.


	3. There baaacckk

**Discalimer :This song isn't mine either it's from Boys like Girls Hero/Heroine**

Suddenly the phone rings...

''I hate that phone he's always on it'' Jackie complained

''Too bad he won't call his dad on it..'' Connie remarked

''are you forgeting something...? he doesn't know who his father is?'' James informed

''he could call him anyway...'' Connie snapped

''Hello...Mildred...have any news..?... where is that bloody ...man anyway he can't stay in that house forever I'm on it Mildred...'' Harry or Mr. Steele said into the phone before setting it down unaware of the four ghosts in his car with him.

''where is Laura?'' Todd asked

''don't you pay attention at all...leg work that Mr. Figure head here couldn't do himself...'' Jackie explained

''where did I go wrong...'' Connie whispered into the air.

''Come on girls I mean Harry has his own style...he's unque...'' Todd informed them

''and it's name is crime...'' Jackie said sternly.

''more like...stealing...'' Connie also said sternly.

'' Harry has stopped that now...'' James...iterupted

''all because of one broad...'' Todd said sahking his head in discust.

''she is one of a kind...'' Connie smiled.

''not enough...for old Harry here though...'' Todd pretended to jab him in the arm.

''how would you know...sitting around with him for the last thirty seven years does not make you expert..'' Jackie snapped

''it didn't make you one either...'' Todd snarled back.

''Oh guys were stopping...'' Jackie informed them. Everyone was pulled by the invisable force towards Harry again.

''How long are we going to be dragged around like this...?'' Todd asked

''Oh Hello Ms. Holt'' Harry smiled still unaware of the four accomining them. They were currently in a school building...one which had speckers in the corners.

''...why doesn't he just call her Laura?'' Todd asked Jackie was shaking her head at him.

''you definitly don't pay attention...she doesn't call him Remington she calls him Mr. Steele and sometimes he feels like letting her know how it feels...'' Jackie explained... Then music started to playcoming from the speckers.

It's too late baby

there's no turning around

I got my hands in my pocket and my head in the clouds

this is how I do when I think of you

I never though you could break me apart

I keep a sinister smile and a hold in my heart

you want to get inside then you can get in line

but not this time because you caught me off guard

I feel like a Hero and you are my Heroine...

''look...why are they dancing...'' James asked

''they feel like it...'' Connie explained

''in the middle of a crime sceen?'' James asked

''to each his own...'' Connie explained

''care to dance...my friend?'' Todd asked extending his hand to Jackie.

''...no I wouldn't...'' but Todd wouldn't take no for an answer and took his arms and spun her around next to their alive and kicking friends...Suddenly the happy sceen was disrupted by a erry cloud followed by a scary sight of what did them in. There in front of the four dead people was the train car behind that engine that got them all killed...the door of the engine opened reveling the man who accidently killed them.

''It is time ooooo'' said the conducter trying to sound scrary...letting go of Jackie Todd went up to the man.

''it is timeoooo?'' He mocked

''it is time you you know to go...'' He told them

''hey I know you...your the creep that got us all killed...'' Connie interupted

''Yeah!'' Jackie scowled and they all started toward him and he kept backing up.

''hey it's not like I got the opportunities that you've got'' The conducter pleaded

''opportunities?'' James asked

''what oportunities?'' Connie asked

''you know to ...do what you would have down if your lives weren't cut short on a count of some guy...'' The conducter said trying to sound sorry.

''we havn't resolved anything!'' Jackie complained

''yeah you were suppose to do the thing that would have made you lives complete...'' the conductor explained

''this is great I can see my kids...'' Connie's smiled glowed

''I could find out about Aaron...!'' Jackie was excited Todd was about to speck when he was cut off.

''no no ...you mean you didn't know about this?'' The conductor asked again.

''no we didn't'' James explained

''well an angel was supposed to come down and explain the whole thing...but it doesn't do any good if he doesn't get his Halo down here...I'm sorry but your needed now...!'' the conductor explained

'' that isn't fair!'' Jackie complained

''we've been hanging around Mr. Excitement here you tell us we COULD have resolved our lives...and then what?..you tell us no?'' Todd also complained his arm around Jackie's shoulders in support.

''alright alright...I guess I could come back..when each of you in needed...'' The conducter turned to leave.

''Wait...how are we supposed to...resolve anything I mean we go through walls this one does anyway...'' Jackie asked and gestured towards Todd in a teasing manner.

'' Use him!''The conducter said pointing to Harry...who was ingaged in a fight with Laura and a very heaty one indeed.

''use him?'' everyone asked with a very strange expression of confusion one has ever seen.

''enter his body DUH!''The conductor said this time leaving.

''You are ...NOTHING I created you!...I mean I named you...'' Laura screamed into Harry's ear he covered his ears while the four ghosts tried to reappear to him.

''Hey buddy...Harry were here'' Jackie said in her mother voice.

''Let me try'' Todd pushed Jackie away.

''...Harry you old chum!'' Todd smiled

Nothing was happening. Laura was still screaming unbeknowest that the one she was yelling at had his ears covered she was yelling into the celing. Just then a man with an ack entered. Laura stopped yelling imediatly.

Harry stood in front of Laura, even though he heard the first put down she bestowd upon him so thoughtlessly.

''Don't you DARE HARM HER!'' He shouted at the man with the ack.

(enter epic battle sceen here...seriously though?)

Then the killer was caught ,but Laura was unhappy that MR. STEELE had to assist her.

''I wish she'd just get off her bloodly high horse...and let him...save her...she really does need it'' Connie said stifly.

'' agreed'' said Jackie as they all sat quitly in the car. Laura was glaring out the window and Harry was trying to get a glance out of her. While the four were thinking about how to appear to Harry gently.

''Harry'' Connie yelled

''Harry!'' Todd joined

''we can't just scream at him!'' James explained

''Hey it was Connie's idea..'' Todd

'' Let's sing walk like a man and let's concentrate like we used to...please'' James pleaded

''walk like a maaaaannn'' James started and the others joined in. They shook there heads thinking it wasn't working until they heard.

''oooweeooooooooooooooowee'' Harry started looking at the radio in confusion.

''did you just break out into random song?'' Laura asked a hint of a smile painted on her lips. Harry's smile glowed like the day he saved that american girl in Ireland. Then he saw that her looks were just like her's he pondered that a moment then smiled at turned to her.

''you acknowledged me?'' he asked Then she burst out laughing and Harry started to see something he hadn't seen in along time. A face came into shape and he couldn't hear Laura anymore as a face started to appear before him.

''AHHHHH''Remington Steele said and at that moment ran his car into a fence.

''YOU...I have no idea what to do with you...''Laura screamed at him as she got out of the car.

''What on earth happened?!'' Laura demanded meanwhile when she opened the door she found Mr. Steele had fainted which is a rare thing. She covered he mouth thinking that it was worse then fainting until she put her hand to his chest and heard his beating. Harry's eyes begain to open but he found five people instead of one looking over on him.

''Harry honey can you hear us?'' Connie asked him.

''Harry sweety...how are you feeling?'' Jackie asked

''Hey yo..Master Pick Pocket! It's Todd'' Todd smiled

''Hey...'' James stuttered

Laura however had just smiled sweetly at him as she had kissed him awake...He smiled at her and then looked around.

''The huliciations are back!'' He shouted and ran jumped out of the bed and ran.

''I never thought of us as hulucinations..'' James intergected then Harry ran forward right into a wall.

''myself now I don't run into walls it hurts...''Todd teased

''SHUT UP!'' Harry screamed Laura rushed to his side.

''Hulucinations?'' Laura asked him.

''Yes when I was younger...I thought I had these four friends...but they weren't really there...'' Harry started..

''Let's get you to the phytriatric ward they should help...'' Laura started as they were in the elevater on lady said.

''He's lucky he gets visitors I never get visitors...''


	4. THE COINS

**Again I do not own Walk like a Man ...that is the Four Seasons song not mine!**

The lady was saying that to the doctor who was escorting her. When they got out of the elevator...the lady was still telling her doctor...she sat down in a chair and so did...Harry.

''You see people with me?..besides her?'' He asked pointing to Laura extremly..interested

''No one besides...those four...''She said

''What do they look like...'' He asked Laura just looked at him suspiciously.

''Well there's a ...older lady with orange curly hair...I like it by the way...a short blond with a pink appron on...a very tall thin man...with a buisness outfit on...and then there a very handom man ...I'm avable...'' She smiled at them and Harry was in shock.

''So I'm not...huluinating..'' Harry breathed

''Who are they?'' Laura asked

''What do you mean?'' Harry asked

''Tell me there names and what they look like..'' Laura demanded

''Jackie is the short blond...Connie is the lady with Orange hair...James is the thin man...and Todd is the handom one...'' Harry explained meanwhile his invisable friends were smiling.

''They like you...'' Harry smiled

''This is sooo weird...'' Laura stated

''your telling me?'' Harry asked her.

''What do they want?'' Laura asked Harry turned to them knowing they would tell him.

''...We need to complete our lives so to speck...'' Connie explained

''NO NO NO NO NO!'' Harry shouted

''They need me to resolve their lives...'' Harry explained

''Oh well...of course not I totally agree that would be...well...ackward...'' Laura stated

''to say the least'' Harry agreed

**Later at the office**

''Well...if he won't pay attention to us...we...have...to force him!'' Todd explained

''...Ladies first..'' James...stated

''No no gentlemen I insist'' Connie stated

''Alright I'll go...'' Jackie decided At that moment Laura and Remington were talking to an important clinent...Jackie got right behind Harry.

''Well here goes '' she whispered Then she closed he eyes and was gone. Harry shock for a second and his voice went up for a moment.

''Well enough about that...Mr. Jones... are you sure that's your real name? '' Jackie asked with Harry's hands on his hips in a very femine manner. She made his hair flip also in a femine fasion.

''Mr. Steele...I am surprised..at your display at this moment'' Mr. Jones said just after Jackie exited Harry's body.

''It works it feels really werid'' She smiled Then Todd smiled at her.

'' My turn...'' Todd smiled as he entered Harry's bady just as he was getting used to having it back.

''Well enough of this work mumbo jumbo...'' Todd said using Harry's voice

''but who gives a crap..when theres a beautiful girl like you in the room'' Todd turned Harry towards Laura who knew something was up and shock..Todd out of him.

''Okay I'll guess we'll do it...'' Harry said looking at Todd.

''You mean you'll do it..'' Laura stated

''You're coming along!'' Harry comanded

**Suddenly they were at the man's house where the coins were stolen**

''He's coming back'' Jackie stated while standing outside a tall house.

'' He looks happy'' Connie stated

''He's still got'um'' Todd stated

'' Hey budy...don't worry I'm a perfesional...'' Todd informed him.

'IF I'm going to let you in my body you have to behave...'' Harry stated with Laura at his side.

''Where's that little kid I had so much fun with where did he go?'' Todd asked as he entered Harry's body. Harry went in accopinied by his four friends and his co worker. He found the coins or more..as Todd found the coins...but there was a little catch ...a dog no one thought would be there.

''AHHHHH'' and everyone found themselves going up a lot of stairs up to a room that they locked so the dog couldn't get in. The dog was still barking.

''Shut up ya poodle!'' Todd said using Harry's voice. Suddenly the man from a long time ago which Todd reconized came out of the bathroom.

''What the Hell?'' He asked

''Not this time!'' Todd stated

''Who are you?'' The man asked (an epic battle sceen is taking place.)

''Todd...don't you remember?'' Todd asked

''No that guys dead...'' The man stated

''oh well not at the moment...'' Todd stated and then he threw a chair at the man teperaraily making him unconcious.

''Stealing from a kid you ought to be ashamed of yourself!'' Todd stated suddenly the dog showed up running after him. Todd and company headed out the door.

'' Is this the way perfessionals do it? Because I have never heard of a perfessinal foul up this big!'' Connie stated

''You didn't check for a Dog you didn't think to check for a dog!'' Jackie screamed

''don't yell at a man on a ledge!'' James stated

''Chill out I'll just do an acrobatic type thing...'' Todd stated

''acrobatic type?'' Connie asked

''I hope you realaize who's body your messing with!'' Jackie yelled

''MR. Steele!'' Laura whispered her hand over her mouth.

( insert epic...acrobatic mess up here...really)

Harry fell to the ground and Todd got out of his body.

''Your lucky your already dead'' Harry stated Laura carefully came down after him using a tree.

**Later at the man who owned the coins...as a boy**

'' I hope he still lives there...'' Todd stated Harry approched the door coins in hand rang the door bell and ran. A man came out about Harry's age. He looked all around but not at his feet.

''Look down you idiot look DOWN!'' Todd pleaded Suddenly the man's glasses feel and he looked down and saw his coins he went into with a glow on his face.

Everyone includeing Laura was all smiles except Harry. As they got out of the building...

James looked at Harry.

'' Smile you remember smiling open your lips show your teeth.'' He stated Todd was in the middle of the street.

''ooowwweeeooooooooooowweeee'' He started then everyone includeing Laura joined him in the middle.

(insert...good dance discription here..PLEASE)

''walk like a man'' The four ghosts started

''by ya baby'' Todd sand

''oowaoo'' Connie and Jackie

''gonna meet a lady'' Todd sang

''oowa oo'' Connie and Jackie

''gonna get along some how'' Todd sang

''oowaoowaoowaoo'' Connie and Jackie

'' soon you'll be crying''Todd sang

''oowaoo'' Connie and Jackie

''I'll count on all your lying'' Todd sang

''oh ya just look who's walking now'' James, Todd, Connie and Jackie sang

''I'm gonna'' Harry joined in using his lowest voice.

''walk like a man

fast as I can

walk like a man from yoooouu

alll around the world

forget about it girl

and just walk like a man my soooooooonn my soaaon

ooowwweeeoooowwwaaooooooweee'' They all sand including Laura. Then suddenly out of the clouds the infamous engine and car appeared again.


End file.
